Noise cancellation systems are known, in which an electronic noise signal representing ambient noise is applied to a signal processing circuit, and the resulting processed noise signal is then applied to a speaker, in order to generate a sound signal. In order to achieve noise cancellation, the generated sound should approximate as closely as possible the inverse of the ambient noise, in terms of its amplitude and its phase.
In particular, feedforward noise cancellation systems are known, for use with headphones or earphones, in which one or more microphones mounted on the headphones or earphones detect an ambient noise signal in the region of the wearer's ear. In order to achieve noise cancellation, the generated sound then needs to approximate as closely as possible the inverse of the ambient noise, after that ambient noise has itself been modified by the headphones or earphones. One example of modification by the headphones or earphones is caused by the different acoustic path the noise must take to reach the wearer's ear, travelling around the edge of the headphones or earphones.
However, noise cancellation systems are generally employed in applications where it is highly desirable to reduce power consumption. For example, portable music players and mobile phones have limited battery resources, and therefore efforts should be made in order to reduce the drain on these resources. Noise cancellation is one such drain, and therefore it is desirable to design a noise cancellation system that is as efficient as possible.